


See You On The Other Side

by Muzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Anxiety, Dean winchester goes on a plane, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scared Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzz/pseuds/Muzz
Summary: Dean Winchester and Castiel are married, and Dean has to face his fear by flying on a plane for working purposes.





	See You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure you read the description for explanation.

“Holy shit… I’m so nervous.” Dean said to Castiel as he was sitting down at the edge of the bed.

“You’re going to be fine Dean, you worry too much.” Cas assured him, 

“If you were me, you’d be worrying too!” 

“Umm… Actually, no, I wouldn’t be.” He paused, sitting down next to him and taking his hand, “Look, the flight only lasts for a few hours. Just take a nap on the plane, and when you wake up, you’ll already be there.” 

Dean stood up and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge, “Easier said than done.. I won’t be able to sleep there.” He said, taking a swig of his drink.

Castiel Sighed, standing back up, “Stop being so negative! What’s the chances of a plane crash actually happening? It’s highly unlikely babe.”

“It still happens though…” Dean mumbled to him.

Cas walked over to Dean and took the beer from his hands, setting the half drunken drink back into the fridge,  “Quit drinking. The flight is in a few hours and you won’t be able to even get to the airport if you’re drunk.” 

“It helps my anxiety about the flight.”

“Well think of something else that’ll help.” Cas said simply.

“Nothing can help...” He said as Castiel walked over to him and gave him a soft kiss, “You’ll be fine.” Cas assured once more.

  
  


Dean took a deep breath as he got out of the taxi and and began to walk into the airport. Checking the time on his phone, he knew he had only twenty more minutes left until his flight took off.

**_Dean W:_ ** _ I made it to the airport… _

**_Cas:_ ** _ That’s great! Remember what I said and you’ll be fine. _

**Dean W:** _ I wish I didn’t have to go. I’m still scared shitless, and I miss you :( _

**Cas:** _ I miss you too cutie ;) Did you get your ticket yet? _

**Dean W:** _ No... _

**Cas:** _ You better go get it. I know your flight leaves soon. _

**Dean W:** _ Fine, fine. I will. _

**Cas:** _ Good, now text me when the plane lands so I know you’re not dead.  _

**Dean W:** _ That’s NOT funny Cas! _

**Cas:** _ I was just joking! Calm down. I’ll see you on the other side :) _

**Dean W:** _ Okay… I’ll text you later. Bye. _

**Cas:** _ Bye De.   _

 

Dean placed his phone back in his pocket as he looked around until he found the line to get his ticket to his flight. Once everything was in order, and he had his ticket, that left only five minutes until the plane will take off with Dean in it. He didn’t want to move from his spot in the airport, but shook it off and walked to the entrance of the plane anyway. He slowly sat down in his seat on the plane and took deep breaths, nearly jumping when a person sat next to him, giving him a weird look, indicating that he needed to calm down.

  
  


Castiel knew Dean would be fine, and that he was overreacting, although he was still worried about him, considering how freaked out he looked when he saw him leave the house in that taxi. Throughout the whole flight, Cas wanted to text Dean to check in on him, but he didn’t. He knew it was useless since electronics weren’t able to be used on planes. 

He counted down the hours and at the time when Dean’s flight was supposed to land, Castiel immediately took out his phone and texted Dean.

**Cas:** _ Hey baby! How was the flight? _

After a few minutes went by of no answer, Cas decided to text him again.

**Cas:** _ Dean?? _

**Cas:** _ I’m going to sound like a teenaged girl when I say this, but why aren’t you answering me? Did something happen on the flight?  _

**Cas:** _ You know you can talk to me if something happened Dean. _

**Cas:** _ You’re worrying me :( _

 

After the last text, Castiel then tried calling Dean, which automatically went to voicemail, “Dean, answer my texts. It’s making me worried, at least send me one message so I know you’re alright. I love you, and I hope yo-” He got cut off by the beeping noise from the phone, indicating that the voicemail ended.

He grew more worried over time when he got no answers from Dean. No texts. No calls. Nothing.

Hours went by and Cas didn’t know what to do, until he got a phone call. He had hope that it was Dean calling, but it turned out to be Sam, Dean’s younger brother. Even though he was disappointed, he answered the call anyway.

“Sam, what do you need?” He paused, thinking there’s a chance Sam might know or have gotten in contact with Dean, “Hey, have you talked to Dean since his flight landed? I can’t get a hold of him.”

There was a moment of silence before Sam spoke through the phone, “No, I haven’t… But I need to tell you something, and it does have to do with Dean.”

“Thank god… I’ve been worried for hours!”

“Cas, the plane Dean was on… It… It crashed..”

“Wh- What?! Is Dean okay?”

Another moment of silence.

“There were no survivors…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the short story I made, I know it was sad, but is it weird if I say I like making sad stories? Anyway, tell me if you want this to turn into a series or not, I'm still deciding, so for now it's just a short story, nothing more.


End file.
